


March Buds Fruitful

by Pale Rider (Boothros)



Series: Changing Seasons [3]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Pale%20Rider
Summary: Robert Lewis lays down for his love ...





	

“What’s bothering you, Robbie, is it Madam Innocent?”

“No, no, man, she’ll be alright.”

“We agreed it was best to tell her. Heaven help us if she’d found out some other way.”

“Her nose’ll be put out of joint a bit ‘cos she didn’t work it out for herself but she’s a fair enough woman. You heard her for yourself, lad, as long as us being together doesn’t upset her tactics and targets there’s not much she can really say is there?”

“She could have broken the partnership.”

“I think she knows a good team when she sees one. I’m not unduly worried, in fact I’m rather smug when I recall the look of shock on her face.”

“Then what _is_ on your mind, because something is and I get the feeling it’s not a case?”

“Aye you’re a canny lad, but this isn’t a really conversation for the office.”

“Ah, it’s _personal_ then,” replied Hathaway miming speech marks with his fingers.

In the three months since they’d fallen into bed, Lewis and Hathaway had observed a near unspoken rule to speak rarely of their personal life in the office and nothing about work after hours.

“I’m ready whenever you are, Sir in fact I’m just about to shut down this terminal - look.”

With that he pointedly pushed the button on his computer, looking up with an expression of quiet triumph on his face.

“I don’t remember stating the working day was over, Sergeant.” Lewis replied almost huffily.

“Maybe not, but I can’t buy you a pint until you do can I? Plus you’ve got to talk to me sometime and we can’t really sit here all night can we? Sir.”

Resigned, Lewis straightened his pens and reached for his jacket.

They sat at their favourite table overlooking the Isis. It was pleasant for March even in the fading light. Signs of the growing year were bursting everywhere. Bulbs that had sat patiently for twelve months were emerging with aplomb towards the new light. Trees that had surrendered their leaves the previous October were now enjoying a new unfurling of greenery. The crowds which would relish the outside come June and July were mercifully keeping themselves within the warm confines of the pub.

“So I repeat the question, what’s bothering you so, Robbie?”

“Ah lad, it’s silly really.”

“Tommyrot, if it’s bothering you then of course it’s not silly.”

“Well if not silly then p’raps a little erm, hard to talk about then.”

“Well there’s no hurry, but I’m sure you’ve heard that a problem shared is a problem halved …”

“That’s the thing, it’s the sharing …”

“Sorry, Rob, but you’re going to have to help me out a little here.”

“Oh for Heaven’s sake! Look how long have we been together?”

“What _together_ , together?”

“Yes together together!”

“Um, well since the start of the year, about three months. Oh Good Lord I haven’t missed your birthday or something have I?”

“No! That’s the whole point, I’ve been having my birthdays nearly every night and I’m worried that I haven’t been giving you enough gifts in return, man.”

“Um, I’m sure that statement must make sense in some universe, Robbie but not in mine I’m afraid. You’ll have to excuse my obviously lacking Cambridge education and exemplify further if you would?”

“Oh … James, it … it just seems like I’m always taking when I should be giving back, in … in bed I mean.”

“Oh shit, arnt you happy? Have you changed your mind about us?”

“No! James lad, you’re not hearing me! Look, you’ve laid yourself down for me haven’t you? It’s about time I did the same.”

Hatchway snorted an astounded, relieved laugh.

“Oh my dear Robbie, it’s not a competition! Relationships are all about compromise at least so I’m told. You do what makes you feel happy not what you feel you _ought_ to do.”

“Yes but this _is_ something I want to do …”

“What just to make me happy?”

“No it’s something I really want to do. To try it at least, I mean … I mean you seem to love it and I think I’d be a fool if I didn’t at least try …”

“Oh Robbie, my dear love, if all our problems prove to be as insignificant as this one, then may we die happy men!”

“That’s alright for you to say, you’re not completely terrified!”

“And neither should you be. Love isn’t about being scared or hurt, Robbie and you know that I wouldn’t stand for seeing you endure either. Ask me again then when you’re not so 'terrified'. My job isn’t to frighten you, it’s to love you back with all the kindness and consideration that you’ve always afforded me. Fear shall never be part of our relationship, I’ll make sure of that.”

Lewis felt a thousand times lighter now that the subject was out there and felt able to speak more freely.

“It’s not actually fear, my lovely, just first night nerves I guess,” he whispered into the twilight.

“Preparation is the key. Many of my mentors would have me believe that Heaven doesn’t have a place on earth but in certain circumstances, I’d heartily beg to differ.”

“This er, preparation, James? What form might it take?”

Hathaway whispered into Lewis’ ear even though there was nobody possibly in earshot. Robbie Lewis blushed from ear to ear before taking his partners hand and leading the way to the car.

At three in the morning, Lewis finally admitted defeat. Drenched in cooling sweat and feeling boneless, he couldn’t give another single thing.

“How the Hell have I lived this long without experiencing _that_!”

“Told you there was nothing to fear, didn’t I?”

“Oh, James, lad but by God it was good. Am I official 'gay' now?”

“Not at all, you’re ‘sexually experienced’”

“Well how long till I can I become experienced once again?”

“When you have trouble sitting down tomorrow, you’ll regret that question and the way we’ve been at it tonight is probably non advisable for anyone over the age of twenty. However, I’m all for your beginners keenness.”

Falling into each other, a mass of limbs and sweat and breath, the lovers slept, closer than they’d ever been ...

~~~oOo~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
